Power Rangers Sky Raiders: The Flying Ghost Ship Adventure
by sentairangerfan
Summary: The space pirates discover a ship that holds a great treasure, but also a dark secret.


Power Rangers Sky Raiders: The Flying Ghost Ship Adventure

**Note: **This is my original adaptation of the Gokaiger movie The Flying Ghost Ship. That property is owned by Toei.

The story begins with Sirius appearing for the very first time on Earth trying to find his way across the city. However, that is interrupted when a storm gathers and a giant skull ship arrives from it. Then, a Megazord similar to the Sky Raider Megazord makes its debut. "What the hell? I saw that Megazord before. Oh well, time to stop it." He morphs and summons the Cutlass Megazord. The Megazords collide, but the Cutlass Megazord gets an advantage over it. The Megazord retreats before the pilot named Black Stone says, "You may have won, but you won't get the God's Eye." The Megazord retreats into the ship and Sirius immediately sends a message to Captain Marvelous.

"What is that?" Cerina asks.

"Looks like the Gold Ranger sent us a message."

"Wow, that's the ship we were hunting down, remember Marvelous?"

"I do Dutch. It contains the most powerful treasure in the universe, the God's Eye."

"How does it work?"

"Well, you make a wish and you get whatever your wish was."

"That means we might get the treasure without having to find it!"

"Exactly, but we need to hurry up before that ship disappears again."

The team head out to the ship where they enter the skull's mouth. "Oh man, this is scary as hell," Davy says as he shivers in fear. Marvelous reassures him that everything will be alright. They enter the main deck where they find chains, old beds and skeletons everywhere. "Where's the crew?" Lana asks. "I don't know," responds Skipper, "but I sure want to know where that treasure is." Marvelous shushes the crew and encounter 3 ghosts that appear to laugh at them.

"Damn ghosts, I hate them!" 

"Yeah, me too."

"Wait, look over there, that must be the treasure."

"You're right, it is."

They attempt to approach the giant skull, but are interrupted by Black Stone. "Hahaha, you fell for my trap." Marvelous and the others look confused as to who he is. "Who the hell are you weirdo?" Black Stone replies with condescension. "I am Black Stone, captain of the ghost ship. That stone you see grants great power and I will use it to own this universe. And don't you dare get in my way!"

"I don't think so."

Just before they can blast him, he uses his sword to send them into another dimension that looks similar to the city. "Where are we?" Cerina asks. "Looks like we're back, but not really. Look over there, they must be lost because they're coming for us." Suddenly, a group of Putties, Quantrons, Stingers, Cogs, and Orgs appear in front of them. "Alright, let's kill these guys for good. Sky Raider Power!" They morph and attempt to take on all the foot soldiers, but are defeated due to the huge mass of foot soldiers. They transform into a giant monster that is a combination of all the armies.

"You've got to be kidding me, how the hell do we fight this thing?"

"We need a bigger gun." 

"Nope, I'll take care of them. Sky Raider Silver, Gold Mode!"

Dutch transforms into his Gold Mode and uses the power of all the previous sixth Rangers to destroy the giant monster. The explosion sends them into the middle of a race track where they are met by Elgar and Rygog.

"Not this again, I'm guessing they sent you to kill us, right?"

And with his annoying voice, Elgar says, "You got it! We're gonna race circles around you and make you wish you weren't alive, we're gonna kick your butt all the way across town! We're gonna..."

"Okay, shut up already!" Rygog implores as they race in their custom made car.

"Alright, let's get these guys! Sky Raider Power!"

They morph into their Turbo Ranger forms with Dutch transforming into his Blue Senturion form. Using the Lightning Cruiser, Storm Blaster, and the Senturion Cycle, they race the two as Marvelous catches up to them using the flight form. "Alright assholes, here I come!" Marvelous fights the two using the Red Lightning Sword with the others attacking the car. The Rangers manage to stop the car and using the Turbo R.A.M. they destroy Rygog and Elgar. The explosion however sends them into what looks like Delta City.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Power Rangers. Looks like you missed your stop."

It turns out that the monster is actually Broodwing followed by several Crybots. "Looks like I'm going to have a fun time taking you down." Marvelous points to him and says, "I don't think so. It seems that my ride home is here." Marvelous quickly changes into his Lightspeed Rescue Form and uses the V-Lancer to fly himself into the portal. The other Rangers fight off Broodwing and the Crybots using their SPD Ranger Forms. Marvelous ends up back in the ship where he encounters Black Stone again.

"What? It's you again!"

"Yeah, and this time I'm getting the stone for myself!"

Marvelous engages in a fight with him where he reminds him about the beauty of team work. Suddenly, Marvelous is joined by the spirits of the Magna Defender, his son Zika, Leanbow, the Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers, the original Samurai Rangers and Gosei Knight. Combining their powers he defeats Black Stone. He then heads to the God's Eye where wishes his team return to the ship safely. They return safely with the stone shattering in pieces.

"How dare you deprive me of my treasure! I will destroy you all!"

He summons his fake Sky Raider Megazord where he challenges the Rangers to a fight. The Rangers summon their Sky Raider and Q-Rex Drill Megazord to fight the fake Megazord. They end up fighting around the ship where they almost end up falling from such a great height. However, the Q-Rex Drill saves them as they regain their balance.

"Thanks Dutch, alright, let's finish this guy for good!"

They summon the Turbo Falcon Zord, Red Lion Zord, and the Delta Runner Zord to attack the fake Megazord.

"I'll help you guys," Sirius says as he brings his Megazord to the fight. They form the Sky Raider Ultimate Megazord where they combine their attacks and destroy the fake Megazord and the ghost ship.

Later on, the pirates are having dinner and enjoying their adventures in a ghost ship. "Do you think we'll ever find the treasure?" Cerina asks. "I think so, but let's don't cut corners the way we did. We have to trust in our instincts and not try to find the easy way out," Marvelous responds. "I just hope that Gold Ranger Guy joins us one day," Skipper says. "Don't worry, sometimes even the most powerful need help."


End file.
